May the Odds be ever in Our favor
by lildancer
Summary: What happens when a girl from the Seam joins the District 12 gymnastics, dance, color guard, and cheerleading team? And then gets paired off with a blonde haired, blue eyed boy whose mother despises her? Follow Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark as they train for the 75th tri-annual Panem Olympics. this is my first story, so please hang in there with me and please review
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please bear with me on this…. And reviews are very much appreciated.

**May the Odds be in Our Favor**

Chapter One

"Katniss! Get your lazy butt up or we will be late for our first day of training!" I hear my little sister, Primrose, yell down to me as I finish my stretching. Prim is only 13, but you would never guess she was so young if you met her. After our father died in a car wreck five years ago and our mother went into a deep state of immediate depression, we both had to grow up real quick in order to pay the bills, keep food on the table, and not be taken from our mother and put into foster care. Prim, being the caring, intelligent person she is, was quickly able to bring in some business to her make-shift healing center. I, on the other hand, had to remember who my father used to trade his game with. After a while, I got the hang of it. Greasy Sae will take most any wild game. Reba, the butcher, prefers deer and turkey, but will take the occasional wild dog and boar. Mayor Undersea has a sweet spot for strawberries, and pays me a healthy amount to keep him stocked up with the things. But my favorite customer is the baker. I never bothered to remember his name since everyone always just calls him the baker, but he always has some sweet treats or warm bread for me to take home to my sister whenever I bring him his share of strawberries and whatever other edible berry I happen to run across.

Because we only have two bedrooms, I suggested that I turn the basement into my own domain when Prim started to complain about how little space we had in our little room. It really helped with the space issue. And I, being the sole provider for our family after our father passed and our mother finally checked herself into therapy for her depression, was able to choose exactly what I wanted to do.

"I'm coming Prim! Give me a minute to stretch." I yelled up. Today was our first day of training. We both were recruited by the District 12 Gymnastics, Dance, Color Guard, and Cheer Olympics team. Being that we are both from the Seam, the poorest part of our district, it was a great honor for us to be invited to join. With the 75th tri-annual Panem Olympics in just two years, we both have to train really hard. We only have one living victor from this specific team, Haymitch Abernathy, the whole district is really counting on our team to pull at least a bronze medal.

"Don't forget your cheerleading shoes and practice uniform little duck." I remind Prim as I pack our lunch and snacks for training, even though they told us that it will be provided. Being the only two 'Seam trash', as I heard a mother call us when we first came to meet with the coaches and, I'd rather not take any chances.

"I've got it Kat, and I thought I told you that I don't want you to use my nickname anymore." She says.

"Well maybe if you tuck in your tail, I won't use it anymore." I reply with a laugh as I tuck in the back of her shirt and grab my guard and dance bags. I may be from the Seam, but I am one of the only four people from our district who have two different talents on the team. I heard that the only other person who does both color guard and dance is someone named Peeta Mellark. 'Strange name for a girl' I thought to myself.

"Hurry up, my little duckling, or we will be late for our first day of training." I say with mock impatience.

"I'm coming, don't nag me." She says as we walk out the door.

And we are off!

**How was it? Please review. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. This summer will be kind of busy for me, but I promise not to forget about you guys! **

**-Lots of Love! **

**lildancer**


	2. Chapter 2

**May the Odds be ever in Our favor**

Chapter Two

When we get there, I see her. The woman who called us 'Seam trash'. Before I can hide, she sees me. _Oh crap!_ The disgust on her face is obvious. She glares at me as she leans over to whisper something in the ear of the mother next to her. It is obvious though that she isn't very popular because the other woman looks annoyed. I can't help but agree with the annoyed woman.

"Katniss, come on. Lets go in, I want to look around." Prim begs me.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." I tell her as she drags me inside the training center. I can feel the eyes of the rude mother watching me as we enter the building though. As long as she leaves my Prim alone, she can glare at me as much as she wants. **No one**messes with my baby sister without having to deal with me. Not after she came home crying from the Hawthorns. To this day, I still hate the Hawthorn boys for what they did to my little duckling. _I was cooking dinner so that it would be ready when Prim gets home from playing with her friend, Rory, when I looked up and saw her running down the drive way with tears streaming down her face and her clothes ripped and muddy. I immediately ran outside and took her into my arms. "I'm never talking to them again." She sobbed. I knew that something bad must have happened for her to cry like this. I was going to make whoever did this pay. _"_Who, Prim? Who are you never talking to again? Who did this?" I asked as I gently took her inside and sat her on the couch. _

"_Rory and Gale Hawthorn" she managed before breaking into another fit of sobs._

_After a while, I managed to get her to calm down and eat some stew. When we finished eating, I asked the question that has been eating me since I first saw her running towards the house. "What happened?"_

_She looked hesitant at first, but after a few moments, she started. _

"_Me and Rory were outside playing like we always do when Gale came home with a bag. He called Rory inside and they were gone for a few minutes. When they came back, they both reeked of alcohol. I knew that they had been drinking. I started to leave as soon as I smelled it, but they wouldn't let me leave. They start to mock me and chase me through the yard. They eventually caught me and start laughing at me. They took me inside and started pulling at my clothes. Someone pushed me and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was on Rory's bed with my shirt untucked. I was alone in the house, so I ran. I ran and didn't stop until I was in your arms. I hate them, Katniss. I hate them." She said the last words in a whisper. I held her in my arms until she went to sleep. After I tucked her into her bed, I grabbed my jacket and stormed over to the Hawthorns. The two drunk idiots were outside and didn't see me come up. They were going to PAY! _After that night, we never say nor heard from that family again. Nor has anyone messed with Prim since.

"Wow." Is all I can say. The last time we were here, we were tired and went through a side door. It was nice, but it doesn't even begin to compare to what we see in front of us. The gym is HUGE! I've never seen anything so big in my life. And the equipment it top notch. I'm so captivated by it that I don't even notice the coach calling us over.

"Kat, come on. She is calling you." Prim says, dragging me over to the coach. This woman is obviously from the capitol. She had long blonde hair with brunette highlights and a streak of deep purple on one side. I hope she isn't as stuck up as other Capitol people are.

"Hello, you must be Primrose and Katniss Everdeen. I am Effie Trinket, your coach. I am here to help you do your best on the Olympic floor and bring home the gold." She says in a distinct Capitol accent. "Why don't you girls go and get changed for training. Katniss, you have color guard until lunch break. We have specific flags and clothing for practice. After training today, I need you both to go visit our costume designer, Cinna, so that he can get your measurements and give you both the official training shoes and uniforms. If you have any questions or problems, please feel free to come and talk to me. We are a family on this team, so I hope that you feel welcome." She tells us before sending us off to change.

The flag that they give me to practice on is nothing like I've ever seen before. The silk of it is so colorful and shiny. And the pole adjusts itself to fit my height. The baby flag does the same thing! After we practice the basics, they have us all start tossing the flag. The kamikaze is the hardest so far. It is also the most painful. One time, I wasn't paying much attention to the flag, and it came down on the top of my head. Talk about pain. It left a huge knot on the side of my head! After they dismiss us for lunch, the only boy at color guard training comes up to me. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm instantly mesmerized by him. He starts talking, but I have no clue what he says. _Snap out of it, Kat._

"What?" I ask.

"I said, hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. You're Katniss Everdeen, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" I ask.

"Well I just assumed since you're the only other new girl here besides little Prim in cheerleading. I met her earlier. She's your sister, right?" he replies.

I reply "Yes I'm Katniss, and yeah, she's my little sister. Why do you ask?" Stalker much?

"Well, I'd like to know who my partner is for the Olympics. It would be pretty awkward if I didn't know who you are, don't you think?" he has a point. "So would you like to join me for lunch? Prim too."

Before I can stop myself, I hear myself reply. "Sure, that'd be great." Oh no, what did I just get myself into? I don't know him. For all I know, he could be just like that rude mother who hates the Seam. _Bad Kat, _I tell myself. _You have no clue what this guy is planning on doing. Urgh!_

We go find Prim, who immediately runs up to Peeta and hugs him. What is in this water? This is crazy. I plan to sit through lunch and not talk to him. But alas, I break when he first talks to me.

"So Katniss, where are you girls from?" Ha-ha, yeah right! Like I would tell him that, just so that he can laugh in my face.

"The Seam." Drat! Prim is obviously not suspicious of this guy like I am.

"Really?" he says. "My father trades with a girl from there. Do you girls know the girl who goes hunting in the woods for game to sell and trade?" How does he know about that!

"That's Kat." Prim replies. I definitely need to have a talk with this girl when we get home.

"Really! Thanks for all the fresh berries you trade with my father Katniss." He says. Wait, _his _father? Is he trying to tell me that _he _is the bakers son? Crap!

I immediately glare at Prim. "Your welcome." I mumble. This boy has something up his sleeve. And I will figure it out.

**What! No reviews. No one! I won't post another chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. I NEED feedback on this story. Am I doing ok? How is it? Please review.**

**- Love ya**

**lildancer**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating in a while, our internet broke while I was at summer camp. But don't worry, I'M BAA-AACK. I'm gunna try to start doing point of views in this story. I would really like to try my hand at that and see what I can come up with. Please excuse my grammar; I'm an upcoming High School Junior from Tennessee. It won't be a great English term paper or anything like that. And I seem to have forgotten the disclaimer. Oops. I'm gunna try and remember to do that. One last thing, I'm very disappointed that I only received four reviews so far. I will let it slide this time, but PLEASE review! Hope ya like it chickas!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Suzanne Collins came up with the characters and setting, as well as many of the ideas in this. **

Chapter Three

Peeta POV

I'm usually very good at paying attention during training, but ever since I saw her, all I can do is glance at Katniss Everdeen. She is so beautiful. I need to get ahold of myself. Pay attention Peeta, you can talk to her later.

After class, I finally get the courage to go talk to her. "Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. You're Katniss Everdeen, right?"

"What?" she asks.

"I said, hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. You're Katniss Everdeen, right?" I ask her. She seems distracted for some reason.

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" she demands.

"Well I just assumed since you're the only other new girl here besides little Prim in cheerleading. I met her earlier. She's your sister, right?" I reply and quietly add the fact that I'm in love with her, have been for as long as I can remember.

She replies "Yes I'm Katniss, and yeah, she's my little sister. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'd like to know who my partner is for the Olympics. It would be pretty awkward if I didn't know who you are, don't you think? So would you like to join me for lunch? Prim too." Crap, now she's going to turn me down for sure.

"Sure, that'd be great." Maybe I've misjudged the girl. Yeah, I's got this.

When we get into the lunch area, Prim comes running up and wraps her arms around me, which Katniss doesn't seem to like at all. Let's just hope that this doesn't foreshadow our future. It's already awkward enough since Prim caught me watching her sister before practice, so she already knows that I at least find her attractive. I'd die if she knew the truth.

Once we sit down, I attempt to get a conversation started. "So Katniss, where are you girls from?" I ask Katniss.

"The Seam." Prim says, sensing that I don't like silence.

"Really?" I ask, "My father trades with a girl from there. Do you girls know the girl who goes hunting in the woods for game to sell and trade?"

"That's Kat!" replies Prim.

"Really! Thanks for all the fresh berries you trade with my father Katniss." I say, trying to get Katniss to join into our conversation.

I just barely hear her mumble "Your welcome."

**Katniss POV**

After an awkward lunch, me and Peeta go to dance. Right away, the teacher pairs the two of us up. Great fun. She has us choose a style of dance that works for us both so that she can get an idea of what type of choreography would work for our Olympic performance. After some debate, we both end up agreeing on ballet. This will be grrreat. Note my sarcasm.

When we finally get out of training for the day, I go find Prim. I find her talking to a girl who looks about the same age as she is, but with dark skin that makes her look unique. At least one of us made friends today.

"Katniss, come over here. I want to introduce you to my new friend." Prim calls after she sees me. "Katniss, this is Rue. She is on the cheer team with me. Rue, meet my big sister, Katniss" she says with a smile.

Rue looks up at me with big eyes and a shy smile "Hello Rue, it's nice to meet you." I say, holding my hand out for her to shake.

After glancing up at me and over at Prim, Rue gives my hand a small shake. "Hi, Prim says that you are a beautiful dancer and great at color guard." She says with a small voice. I like her instantly. Prim must have used her better judgment when choosing friends.

"Where are you from?" I ask Rue, trying to be friendly.

"District 11, we recently moved to the part of the Seam that is closest to town." She replies, not making eye contact with me. Even though she isn't looking at me, I can tell that she is being honest with me. She seems embarrassed to be from the Seam, even though she is from the better part of it.

"You're from the Seam?" I ask. "So are we. Maybe we can pick you up for training if you ever need a ride." I offer, trying to be nice to her. I am rewarded with a genuine smile from Rue and a shocked look from Prim. I guess that I usually don't seem welcoming to other people. There is something about this girl, about how she reminds me of a fragile little hummingbird, and is so small and precious in a way that makes me think of Prim, that I can't help but like her.

"Really, you would do that?" Rue asks.

"Sure, it's on our way here anyway." I assure her.

"Thank you, my parents usually drop me off here an hour and a half early just to get to work on time. And after training, I have to make a three mile walk to get home since they work so late every day." She tells me. It's dangerous for a girl so young and small to be alone as long as she is in this district, especially in the early hours in the morning and after it starts getting dark out.

"What time do your parents get home in the evenings?" I ask her.

"If they are lucky, 9:00 p.m. at the earliest. They usually don't get home until 10:30 though." She tells me.

"Well why don't you come home with us. You don't mind waiting for a little bit while we go talk to Cinna, do you?" I ask.

"I don't mind waiting, if you are sure that you don't mind an extra person in your car." She replies nervously.

"It won't bother me one bit, sweetie." I reassure her. She obviously doesn't like being alone, but doesn't want to be a bother it seems. Her parents raised her right, whatever time they were able to spend with her. "How about this, you can come over to our house after we leave and call your parents and see if they mind you staying at our place until they get home from work. I'd like to meet them so they know who is giving their daughter a ride every day."

"Really? Thank you Katniss, that is really kind of you." She exclaims. I chuckle and show her where our car is before having her take us to where Cinna is so that we can hurry up and get home.

Cinna doesn't seem like your average Capitol resident whatsoever. He is dressed in normal clothing, has dark skin similar to Rue's, has one ear pierced, and is wearing a thin line of golden eyeliner under his welcoming eyes. I like him almost as quickly as I did Rue.

After we meet with Cinna, we head home. "So Rue, what do your parents do?" I ask her curiously.

"They work in the fruit fields, monitoring the pickers to make sure that they don't take anything or leave any fresh produce on the trees."

"Really? That's a great job. Many people had been hoping for that spot. I'm glad that your parents got it though, otherwise we probably wouldn't have met you." I tell her with a smile. After a while, we arrive at our house. Rue is absolutely speechless when we get inside.

"Rue? You there?" Prim asks, waving her hand in front of her face. "Hello, anyone home?"

Finally, after what seems like forever, Rue snaps out of it." I love your house. It is really pretty." She says.

"Thanks, I guess?" I reply to her. "Why don't you go call your parents while I fix us a snack."

"Ok!" She says as Prim takes her to the phone.

After our snack, Rue tells us a little bit about herself and her family. She's a pretty cool kid from what she has told us. After a while, we end up watching a movie. About halfway through, I look over and find that Prim and Rue have both fallen asleep. They look so peaceful. I think I'm gunna let them nap until dinner.

**Authors Note- Hey, sorry for the wait again. We just got our internet fixed, so I'll try to keep frequent with my updates. But I am begging you, PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean the world to me if you could. And if you guys have any questions of advice for me, I'd love to hear from you. Love ya chikas and chikadees.**


	4. Authors Notes

**Authors Note**

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a serious case of writers block and my grandmother, who lives with us, usually has the computer during the day. School starts in two weeks and band camp in one. I'll try to update as much as possible, but I need you guys to help me out. Pm and review some ideas for me to use. It'd be a great help.

Love ya Everlarkies!

-lildancer


End file.
